Bachelor Party
by xAkemihime
Summary: Quando se fala em casamento, se fala em despedida de solteiro. Zoro não parecia muito contente com essa ideia, mas será que seus amigos vão deixar uma festa tão importante como essa passar em branco? – Leve zorobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Leve ZoRobin, centred Zoro.

* * *

Bachelor Party

O momento mais difícil da vida de Roronoa Zoro foi quando o mesmo resolveu pedir a mão de sua namorada, Nico Robin, em casamento. Ele tremia e suava frio, isso sem falar na coloração avermelhada que teimava em permanecer em sua face. E foi com essa enorme dificuldade (porém também muita determinação) que o homem foi capaz de pronunciar aquelas cinco palavras que juntas traziam um grande significado.

"_Você quer se casar comigo?"_

Zoro achava que nunca mais passaria por algo tão complicado assim em sua vida. Até que começaram os preparativos para o casamento.

Com Robin aceitando seu pedido com um enorme sorriso (o que trouxe grande alívio da parte de Roronoa), logo eles marcaram a data para o casório, e suas preocupações e estresse simplesmente dobraram. A culpa, no entanto, dessa vez era de seus amigos. Para o casal, a celebração poderia ser realizada de modo simples e casual, somente para poucas pessoas. Mas é claro que os amigos de ambos não pensavam como eles, deixando bem claro a insatisfação e assumindo o controle dos preparativos do que agora seria uma enorme festa.

Nami era a principal, a líder por trás de todos, comandando tudo e dando ordens para as pessoas envolvidas. Seu espírito forte fazia com que ninguém a questionasse, especialmente Zoro (que vivia a chamando de bruxa, entre outros apelidos não muito educados).

Sanji e Franky também estavam no meio disso. O loiro em especial não abriu mão do buffet da festa, dizendo que prepararia os melhores aperitivos para sua Robin-chwan. Mesmo que ela fosse se casar com seu eterno rival.

Franky ficou encarregado da decoração do enorme salão alugado para o casamento. Junto com seu fiel companheiro, Usopp, ambos iriam deixar aquele lugar deslumbrante (isso tudo sob a severa supervisão de Nami, claro).

Todos se disponibilizaram a contribuir com o que podiam, deixando uma Robin tranquila e agradecida, ela não se importava com nada disso, contando que se casasse com o homem que amava. Ao contrário dela estava um Zoro obviamente irritado e inconformado, ele odiava que tomassem o controle do que ele estava encarregado de fazer, por mais preguiçoso que às vezes parecesse ser, isso sem falar que uma festa enorme definitivamente não estava em seus planos.

Com isso os dias foram se passando lentamente. A data do casamento já estava se aproximando, e os preparativos aos poucos iam sendo finalizados. E foi então que outro assunto veio à tona para o noivo.

– Como é que é? – Ele indagou a Franky quando o amigo veio lhe abordar apresentando sua ideia.

– É um ritual, nii-chan! Todos os noivos tem que passar por isso, relaxa, vai ser _suuuper_!

– Não, definitivamente não! – Zoro foi firme em sua resposta, mas aparentemente não abalou nada a Franky, que certamente já esperava por aquilo.

– Podemos fechar o restaurante de Sanji e preparar tudo lá mesmo, convidamos algumas strippers e-

– Eu já disse que não!

– Eu ouvi meu nome? – Sanji apareceu no batente da porta da cozinha, olhando-os com suspeita.

Eles estavam reunidos na casa de Luffy, como era de costume entre os amigos em uma sexta à noite depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Nami e Robin, porém, estavam na casa da morena, o que deixou todos aliviados por não ter Nami falando dos preparativos do casamento pelo menos naquela noite. O casamento era de Zoro e Robin, e ela era a que estava mais estressada. Bem, ninguém mandou querer organizar tudo.

– Franky quer fazer uma despedida de solteiro. – Zoro disse, secretamente nutrindo uma pequena esperança de que Sanji se unisse a ele e dissesse que aquilo era um absurdo.

Porém não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

– Vai ter mulher não vai? – Foi o que o cozinheiro perguntou, olhando para Franky.

– Mas é claro! Estou pensando em contratar algumas strippers, inclusive.

– Mellorines! – Sanji falou, emocionado, imaginando a despedida de solteiro, que nem dele era. – Escute aqui Marimo, nós vamos fazer essa despedida de solteiro você querendo ou não!

E isso foi o suficiente para irritar Zoro.

– E quem disse que você manda em mim? – Exclamou, se levantando do sofá e fitando Sanji com cara de poucos amigos.

– Vai ter carne? – Era Luffy quem perguntava, ignorando as gritarias que se iniciavam entre Sanji e Zoro. Ele já estava acostumado com as constantes brigas dos dois.

– Ah vai, vai ter muita carne nii-san! – Franky ria abertamente com o duplo sentido de sua resposta, embora Luffy fosse ingênuo demais para perceber.

– Legal! Então eu vou!

– Calcinhas... será que elas vão me deixar ver suas calcinhas? – Brook perguntava para ninguém em especial, perdido em seus pensamentos nada puros.

Portanto, apesar da recusa de Zoro, os amigos rapidamente planejaram como seria aquela despedida de solteiro. Não seria nada grande como a festa de casamento que Nami estava planejando, mas eles certamente queriam curtir aquele dia.

Ficou combinado para a próxima semana, um dia antes do casamento. E mesmo Zoro torcendo para todos esquecerem aquela besteira e concentrarem-se na cerimônia que estava por vir, não foi o que aconteceu.

Os dias rapidamente se passaram, chegando finalmente no que ele mais temia.

Zoro não sabia onde seria realizada a tal despedida de solteiro, mas por fim, cansou de lutar contra, visto que suas tentativas fracassadas de cancelar aquela festa não havia surtido o menor efeito em seus amigos.

Sendo assim, ele se arrumou a contra gosto e saiu de casa. Sanji quem lhe levou, ele não havia falado para o noivo onde seria a despedida de solteiro, e sinceramente, Roronoa nem estava interessado em saber.

Depois de alguns minutos e com Zoro não reconhecendo o lugar para onde eles estavam indo (o que não é nenhuma surpresa, considerando o quão ruim o senso de direção dele era), finamente eles chegaram ao que aparentava ser uma boate.

O local não era exatamente muito grande, mas parecia ter mais pessoas do que normalmente suportaria. A música alta vibrava em torno deles, fazendo com que fosse impossível manter uma conversa em tom de voz normal. Combinando com isso, havia também um enorme globo de luz bem no centro, com vários outros pequenos em volta, deixando várias luzes piscando sem parar.

O lugar todo era confuso, e o cheiro de suor impregnava a todos, mas ninguém parecia particularmente preocupado com isso.

Enquanto as pessoas dançavam sem parar, uma mulher invadiu o pequeno palco montado em uma parede ao fundo da boate. O palco não era grande, mas graças a um simplório cano prateado, era evidente o que a mulher iria fazer ali.

Ela tinha cabelos longos e de uma cor peculiarmente rosa, suas pequenas roupas serviam apenas para provocar os homens ali perto, já que a maior parte de sua pele estava exposta, enquanto dançava sensualmente em volta do cano, atraindo cada vez mais olhares famintos sobre si.

Brook era um deles, que não conseguia desviar o olhar, assim como Sanji, que sentia seu coração bater acelerado dentro de si graças a bela vista.

– Eu estou vendo a calcinha dela! – Exclamava Brook, emocionado por finalmente conseguir o que tanto queria.

Sanji ao seu lado, estava incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra, muito menos conseguir dar atenção ao amigo.

A ninguém mais, aliás.

E foi neste ambiente que nosso pequeno grupo de homens levou nosso noivo. Eles haviam decidido que não fariam nada no restaurante de Sanji no final das contas, deixando o local reservado para a festa de casamento.

A ideia de ir a uma boate, aquela em particular, havia partido de ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Luffy. Ele havia dito que seu amigo de longa data, Shanks, sempre falara daquele lugar, deixando-o ansioso para conhecer.

Embora não era exatamente o tipo de local que agradasse Luffy. Foi o que Zoro constatou a ver o amigo no balcão, sentado, aparentando não estar muito empolgado.

– Pelo visto você não está se divertindo também... – O Roronoa disse sentando-se ao lado de Luffy. O moreninho estava completamente apoiado ao balcão à frente, com uma expressão de desapontamento em sua face.

– Franky falou que ia ter carne, mas não tem carne nenhuma! – Zoro reprimiu um sorriso, enquanto pedia ao barman uma bebida qualquer. E seria maldade se sentir feliz ao ver que pelo menos alguém ali também não estava nada contente com a situação?

– É, acho que Franky estava falando de outro tipo de carne... – murmurou ele mais para si mesmo, sabendo que Luffy jamais entenderia.

– Oi Luffy, Zoro! Venham dançar! – Foi Usopp quem chegou, chamando os amigos.

Provavelmente dançar foi a única coisa que tirou Luffy de seu estado vegetativo. O moreninho pareceu despertar na hora, levantando-se da cadeira e... puxando Zoro consigo para a pista de dança, claro.

Obviamente Roronoa xingou e tentou até bater no amigo, mas Luffy já havia voltado ao seu modo energético e hiperativo de costume, gargalhando e dançando com Usopp, sem parecer se importar com nada, nem mesmo com o amigo nervoso tentando mata-lo.

Zoro não sabia dançar. Diabos, ele _não queria_ dançar! Ele já odiava o fato de ter sido praticamente arrastado àquele lugar, agora tinha que passar por isso?

E foi então que ficou lá, parado no meio da multidão de corpos se remexendo ao lado dele, empurrando-o hora para a esquerda, hora para a direita, deixando-o até tonto.

Até que sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço, o puxando para longe daquela confusão. Ele aceitou de bom grado aquilo, até perceber que estava sendo levado para cima do palco.

E quando percebeu, bem, já era tarde demais.

Ele bem que tentou sair rapidamente dali de cima, sentindo sua face enrubescer de vergonha.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, quando uma mulher, aquela mesma que estava no pole dance há pouco tempo atrás, veio até ele. Ela segurou a gola de sua camisa, forçando-o a olhá-la, e começou a rebolar de forma provocante em torno dele, roçando seus corpos de propósito e tentando seduzi-lo.

Zoro se sentia completamente perdido.

Ele amava Robin, certo? E era isso que justamente isso que estava tentando repassar por sua cabeça sempre que fitava a mulher de cabelos rosa a sua frente.

Mas diabos, ele era um homem! É claro que todo o seu corpo estava reagindo a ela, queria ela.

Embora no fundo, ele ainda lutava contra aquela vontade, aquele instinto que era absolutamente carnal.

E foi então que Zoro desviou (com um enorme esforço) os olhos do corpo curvilíneo da mulher, fitando a multidão de pessoas da boate, até que viu alguém conhecido.

Alguém conhecido que _não_ devia estar ali.

Alívio e preocupação passaram por seu rosto, mas ao menos foi capaz de despertá-lo um pouco mais daquela loucura e desviar da rosada a sua frente, ignorando os protestos dela e descendo finalmente do pequeno palco.

Ele foi a passos rápidos se aproximando do balcão e sentando-se ao lado da pessoa que havia visto.

– Robin... – balbuciou, depois de pedir uma bebida. Ah ele precisava de todo o álcool do mundo depois daquela maldita noite. – A culpa é toda deles! – Apontou para Sanji, Franky e Brook que dançavam não muito longe dali, rodeados de mulheres.

Nico Robin olhava para o noivo parecendo se divertir com aquilo tudo. Não, ela não estava zangada, mas... por que?

– Está tudo bem. Eu sabia que vocês estavam aqui, Sanji contou para Nami que eventualmente me contou. – "Mas era impossível esconder qualquer coisa mesmo, bando de fofoqueiros!" foi o que Zoro pensou, mas preferiu optar por permanecer em silêncio, bebendo um grande gole do que parecia ser vodka.

Ele se sentiu aliviado, apesar de tudo. Não havia feito absolutamente nada de errado, e Robin parecia não se preocupar com isso. Talvez porque ela o conhecesse bem demais para saber que ele nunca faria nada, ela não era o tipo de mulher ciumenta, afinal.

– Além do mais... – Robin continuou, seu sorriso se tornando um pouco assustador, Zoro não estava gostando daquilo. – Sua despedida de solteiro não foi _nada_ comparado com a minha. – Disse, dando ênfase no "nada", e se levantando, andando rumo à saída do local.

Zoro continuou ali sentado enquanto ela se distanciava, absorvendo aquelas palavras.

O alívio que tinha sentido acabou, dando lugar a algo nada agradável.

– Ei, espera, o que? – Ele exclamou, largando sua bebida pela metade e saindo atrás de sua noiva.


End file.
